Taste of Youth: Chapter 20
Chris P.O.V We finally reached Mount Othyrs, after walking for a few days. Hiking up to the mount fortress, wasn't hard, until of course we met Ladon. "Don't worry. He's asleep now, we can sneak past him." Josh said when we saw Ladon. "Are you sure about that?" A voice appeared near Ladon. I looked in the direction of the voice. "Ah hell." Kynigos was standing beside the sleeping dragon. "Do you know this creatures's purpose? To protect this tree and it's fruit. That means it will attack anyone who steals even a single fruit on this tree." On cue, he plucked a fruit from the tree and threw it at us. Instinctively I caught it. "Ladon, someone has stole a fruit from the tree!" Kynigos shouted. The sleeping dragon woke up and saw me holding a golden apple. It roared in our direction. "Ah crap." The four of us said in union as well drew our weapons. Cheyyenne shot an arrow at the beast, the arrow impaled one of its head, which actually just made it mad. Josh looked like he was ready to attack Ladon when I said "Stop!" "That thing wants to kill us, are you crazy?" Josh countered. "If we kill Ladon, who in the world is going to protect the apples? Any random person could walk up to the tree, eat the fruit and become immortal." I gave a sideways look to Kynigos. "So what do we do?" Kat asked. Immediately one of Ladon's head went after her. I willed my own shadow to rise, wrapping around my arm and I sent it at the head. It wrapped around it's neck like a leash stopping it dead in it's tracks, a few centimetres from Kat's face. It's other head followed the first one. I willed my shadow to grab the other head as well. It was a terrible game of tug-of-war, me trying to hold it back while Ladon trying to set itself free. I looked back at the others only to see them frozen it shock. "Uh, guys. Fighting off a dragon here, hurry up and get that map piece!" They stood frozen for a while but eventually went running up the hill. "Now that there's no distractions." I willed the shadow-ropes to go down slamming Ladon's heads into the ground. I then jumped over him, and willed its shadow to wrap around him, imprisoning him in a shadow prison. I fell to my knees. I panting. I hated using my powers in the day. It was just too tiring. I was about to stand up, when in the corner of my eyes I saw a leg coming towards me. It managed to kick me in the head. "What was that you said last night?'' Fight with me and you gamble with your life? So much for that." Kynigos said standing over me. That coward. He attacked me in the day, when I was at my weakest, and right after I've used a lot of energy to take care of Ladon. I can't disagree that wasn't a good plan though. He raised his sword. "Now die!" Then brought the sword down. I grabbed his wrist with both of my feet and twisted, making him drop his sword. I quickly stood up and charged at him with my fists. He did the same, our hands connected and it was a challenge of strength. I quickly realised his power, he was a son of Kratos, the god of strength, thus he had a lot more strength than a normal person. Even more than my heightened strength given to me by my mark. He eventually forced me onto one knee and began pushing my wrist in a direction it was not supposed to go. Pain materialised around my wrist, I knew at anytime he could break them. I had to quickly gain the upper hand.Then with the last of my strength, I lit my hands on fire with black flames, Kynigos stepped back obviously in pain from getting his hands burned. I was bone tired. I've used my power too much, it was a challenge to even stay conscious. But I grabbed the collar of Kynigos's shirt. "You, why do you keep attacking us?" "Because I want the map and I don't care how many times I have to do it, I am going to get it!" He exclaimed. "Even if you end up hurting Kat?!" I countered. He stayed silent and looked at me with shock. "I know you care for her. But do you know that everytime to attack us, everytime either me or Josh have to fight you, everytime she has to stop us from killing ''you, she gets hurt." I kept silent and let that comment sink in. Kynigos stared at me, but didn't say anything. I let go of his collar. "If you want to be immortal so much, take this." I threw the golden apple at him, he caught it in surprise. "I don't want it." "Now get out of here." Kynigos looked me for another few seconds before he eventually disappeared. I fell to my knees again. I wouldn't black out here, I couldn't. Not when I was in Ladon's reach. I slowly made it down the hill, far enough from Ladon so he couldn't get me. Then I collapsed as I lost the fight to stay conscious. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page